Last To KnowSongFic
by Carpetbakr
Summary: After the war between Magneto and the students of CXSFGY, Logan wanders for a while. He takes shelter when it starts to rain, and as he thinks hard, he starts to piece together his shattered past.  Sorry, I stink when it comes to summaries, just read! :


Wolverine And The X-Men, "Last To Know", SongFic. This takes place after the X-Men MOVIE series is over, after the final war and everything. Logan is taking a walk, and stops in a small shelter as it starts to rain.

As he is sitting there, one thought came into his head and he started to remember his tragic past clearly for the first time.

And, as you know, memories are like poison to Wolverine.

Well, enough blabber! Here it is! Let me know what you guys think of it!

Logan growled as he stepped out of the small, deserted shelter and out into the pouring rain. Only one thought moved through his messed-up head: (Away.) He had to get away; he was starting to remember. Starting to remember Kayla.

He stepped out onto the streets of New York, still not quite sure how he got there. He tried to dispel the one image that ran through his head: That of Kayla's lifeless body, her throat slashed, dark crimson blood pooling beneath Logan's knees as he held the dead body of the only one who had ever loved him.

He remembered how she had betrayed him, faking her own death just so that Stryker could get at him. He remembered his shock and grief upon seeing her alive, then once more a crushing agony as she died for the second, and final, time.

Only then, he couldn't remember anything about her.

Now he did.

And it was killing him as nothing ever had.

He let out a snarl and clenched his fists, trying hard not to let his deadly sharp claws break the skin and unsheathe, but he did anyway, and, enraged, slashed a telephone pole in half, hearing it crash loudly to the ground. That should've helped him: slashing and killing things helped him to forget the traumatic night when he accidentally killed his own father. Slashing things helped to drive his agony away by giving it to others.

But nothing helped him to forget Kayla.

All of the emotions he felt before, all of the feeling that had frozen along with his memory, had at last thawed out and bubbled inside of him like hot acid.

Sadness.

Desolation.

Grief.

Agony.

PAIN.

A tear slipped down his eye and into his beard, mixing in with the freezing rain. As he continued to walk through the desolate streets, for some strange reason, someone had left the hidden music speakers on, and now they played a song.

"She just walked away.  
>Why didn't she tell me?<br>And where do I go tonight?  
>This isn't happening to me!<br>This can't be happening to me!  
>She didn't say a word…<br>Just walked away!

You were the first to say that we were not okay…  
>You were the first to lie when we were not alright…<br>this was my first love!

She was the first to go!  
>And when she left me for you,<br>I was the last to know…"

Wolverine groaned with agony at the sad tone of the song and the grieving voice of the singer. It matched his emotions well.

"Why didn't she tell me where to go tonight?  
>She didn't say word…<br>She just walked away!

You were the first to say that we were not okay…  
>You were the first to lie when we were not alright…<br>this was my first love!  
>She was the first to go!<br>And when she left me for you,  
>I was the last to know!"<p>

The rain only poured down harder, the sky only filled itself up with black, angry clouds. Logan remembered how Kayla had tricked him; ho she had played along with Stryker's vile plan, and how it had cost her life. Logan's heart ached with sadness and longing for what once was, and now would never again be.

"Kayla…" He whispered into the dark night, wishing with all of his heart that he could see her again, that things would be as they once were: peaceful.

But now she was gone.

And things would never again be the same.

"You were the first to say that we were not okay…  
>You were the first to lie when we were not alright…<br>this was my first love!  
>She was the first to go!<br>And when she left me for you,  
>I was the last to know!<p>

I'll be the first to say that now I'm okay!  
>And for the first time,<br>I've opened up my eyes…  
>This was my worst love!<br>You'll be the first to go!  
>And when she leaves you for dead,<br>You'll be the last to know…"


End file.
